Amnésia
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: Quando tudo parecia ir bem, um acidente de carro parece destruir o romance de Quatre e Trowa. Será que uma perda de memória conseguirá acabar com a vida de dois jovens?
1. Prólogo: Como tudo começou

Título: Amnésia 

Autora: Serennity Winner LeFay

Casais: 3x4

Avisos: esse é mais um dos meus tradicionais dramalhões, onde tudo dá errado. É provável que há mortes no fim da fic. Como de costume, a fic é yaoi, romance, drama e angst. À exceção do prólogo, a fic é toda em Trowa POV

Disclaimer: sabem o que é, eu tô começando a achar que os direitos autorais são sim meus, mas eu sofri um acidente e tive amnésia, me esquecendo de ter criado GW. Mas como eu ainda não tenho provas concretas disso, eles ainda não me pertencem. --

Sinopse: Quando tudo parecia ir bem, um acidente de carro parece destruir o romance de Quatre e Trowa. Será que uma perda de memória conseguirá acabar com a vida de dois jovens?

Prólogo - Começo de tudo

Com o tão esperado fim da guerra, os gundams foram destruídos, para sempre desta vez. Livres da missão de salvar o mundo, os cinco pilotos tentam retomar suas vidas como adolescentes, estudando, trabalhando, e se divertindo.

Escolheram um pequena colônia para morar, e lá alugaram um pequeno apartamento perto de um escola pública, a fim de poderem terminar os estudos interrompidos pelas guerras. Estudavam pela manhã, trabalhavam como garçons numa lanchonete ali perto pela tarde, e a noite, faziam coisas que nunca haviam tido tempo para fazer, como alugar filmes, fazer competições de quem come mais pizza, ou quem arrota mais alto, e idiotices típicas.

Parecia que tudo finalmente havia entrado nos eixos. Tudo dava certo e eles eram felizes sendo amigos, e morando juntos. Mas isso era somente a luz que precede a escuridão. Somente para fazer os ex-pilotos acreditarem que poderiam ser felizes desse jeito pelo resto de suas vidas.

O começo da destruição de sua plena felicidade veio de modo ingênuo, mascarado por uma oferta de futuro melhor: bolsas de estudo. Depois de alguma conversa, os cinco amigos resolveram aceita-la.

Heero foi mandado para a Europa, Duo para a Ásia, e Wufei para a América Latina, permanecendo Trowa e Quatre na mesma colônia. Não por serem menos inteligentes, mas por terem ganho bolsas em escolas locais.

Agora só os dois, Quatre e Trowa decidiram continuar morando juntos, desta vez em um apartamento menor. Essa mudança dificultou a ambos esconderem um sentimento que a muito nutriam um pelo outro. Sentimento esse que ficou claro depois de alguns dias no novo apartamento.

Tanto Quatre quanto Trowa pareciam decididos a não conversar sobre o que sentiam, com medo de não serem correspondidos. Foi num fim de tarde, quando o sol só estava se pondo, que o árabe resolveu tomar coragem e ir falar com o moreno.

- Trowa? Tem um minuto?

O rapaz mais alto desviou sua atenção do trabalho escolar que estava fazendo, passando agora a encarar o amigo. A tensão era crescente no cômodo, e os dois percebiam isso. Quatre torcia as mãos nervosamente e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado do outro.

- Sabe o que é......? É que eu.... - cada vez mais nervoso, ele agora brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo claro.

Com sua intuição apurada, Trowa logo percebeu o que aquele que povoa seus sonhos queria dizer. Sem aviso prévio, o moreno se inclinou e beijou levemente os lábios macios do loirinho. Quatre ficou meio sem jeito, mas correspondeu ao beijo, e enlaçou o outro pelo pescoço.

E assim mais uma vez parecia que conseguiriam ser felizes.

No entanto, o destino continuava a brincar com eles. Uma das irmãs de Quatre que comandava as empresas do pai, ficou grávida, e pediu que o irmão fosse substitui-la.

O rapaz implorou para que o moreno o acompanhasse, mas o mais alto disse que preferia ficar e continuar os estudos. Lá o koi não teria tempo para ele, já que teria que chefiar as empresas, mas Trowa esperaria pelo namorado quanto tempo fosse preciso. Com essa promessa em mente, Quatre foi para as colônias de seus pais.

Ele só não imaginava que, duas semanas depois, Trowa sofreria um acidente de carro e teria amnésia.

N/A: Aê! Mais uma fic minha. Ultimamente eu tenho tido muito pouco tempo para escrever, mas isso vai mudar, vocês vão ver. Tenho vários projetos de fics em mente, e vou tomar cuidado para não deixar de lado as antigas.  
Esse foi só uma breve explicação do que aconteceu antes da fic propriamente dita. Em menos de uma semana eu prometo colocar o primeiro capítulo da fic, que acho que vai ter só mais 2. Eu podia colocar tudo num só, mas..... sei lá, eu ia acabar desistindo na metade, então achei melhor ir colocando por partes. Beijos para todos, e eu espero reviews, heim?? 


	2. Capítulo 1: Reencontro

Capítulo 1 – Reencontro 

Há essa hora da manhã?? Quem será? Atordoado pelo sono, eu olhei no relógio e depois fui em direção à porta de meu apartamento. Uma moça estava parada, e parecia querer entrar. Seus cabelos eram de um loiro tingido, até o meio das costas, meio lisos, com olhos castanhos brilhantes e uma pele clara meio malcuidada. Um corpo muito bonito, e uma roupa um tanto quanto ousada.

- Oi, Trowa! – ela me cumprimentou

Quem era ela mesmo? Ah sim.... Jennifer 1. Ela tem me feito companhia nos últimos dias. Sabe, esquentado minha cama 2. Eu gosto dela, mas... não sei... quando estou com ela me sinto estranho, como se estivesse traindo alguém. Só que eu não me lembro de ter alguém para trair. Esse é o problema. 

Já fazem 5 anos que eu sofri um acidente, e perdi totalmente a memória.

Foi um acidente leve até, mas os médicos disseram que eu já tive perda de memória mais de uma vez antes desta, portanto meu cérebro já está muito lesado. É muito provável que eu nunca mais volte a lembrar de nada.

As vezes eu lembro de flashes, ou sonhos com algo ou alguém que me parece familiar, como MSs de guerra, ou um circo, mas só isso. Não consigo entender o significado dessas imagens. Normalmente elas me deixam atormentado, e Jennifer me faz esquecê-las. Por isso continuo com ela.

- Entre. – disse eu com um sorriso

- Te acordei? Desculpa! É que eu descobri uma coisa interessantíssima. Sabia que o representante e herdeiro das Empresas da família Winner 3 está vindo para essa colônia? Será que se eu seduzi-lo, dá para arrancar algum dinheiro? Dizem que ele tem cara de ser inocente.

Olhei para a expressão pensativa dela e lancei-lhe um olhar de desagrado. Oras! Nós éramos quase namorados! Namorados.... essa palavra provocava um certa dor em meu coração.

- Quié?? – perguntou ela – Ora vamos, Trova, devemos achar um meio de nos sustentarmos. O dinheiro mágico não vai aparecer para sempre, e o que eu ganho não é suficiente para nós dois. Mas se eu enrolar o rapaz por algum tempo, teremos os próximos meses garantidos!

Ponderei por um instante. Por mais que me desagradasse a idéia de Jen dormir com outro cara, nós precisamos do dinheiro. Com o meu histórico médico, eu não consigo arrumar emprego em lugar nenhum. É humilhante admitir, mas a garota me sustenta. Bom, não só ela, mas o que ela chama de "dinheiro mágico", que é uma quantia depositada em minha conta bancária todo mês, não sei porquê. Uma vez tentamos pesquisar de onde vinha esse dinheiro. Depois de seduzir dois ou três caras 4, Jen descobriu que vinha de uma instituição governamental. Lá disseram que esse dinheiro era por conta de serviços prestados ao governo. Logo pensei nos MSs, e numa chance de descobrir algo sobre meu passado, mas um senhor muito idoso com um gancho no lugar da mão 5 se negou a dizer que tipo de serviço era esse. Jen ficou a sós com ele por alguns minutos, mas, quando voltou, disse que não havia conseguido descobrir nada de importante.

- Vá em frente, Jen.

Ela sorriu largamente e me abraçou.

- Você é tão compreensivo, Tro. Vou preparar o café.

Sentei-me no sofá e liguei a TV. Mudei alguns canais sem sucesso, e parei em um seriado que eu costumo assistir sobre um casal e seus três filhos. Não demorou muito e a garota voltou, mas um xícara de café e algumas torradas com geléia.

Comemos enquanto víamos TV e assim que o seriado acabou, Jen suspirou.

- Tro, por que você não vai para um apartamento menor?

Boa pergunta. Já é a terceira vez que ela me pergunta isso só nesse mês. O caso é que eu não queria sair daqui, pois era aqui que eu morava antes de perder a memória, e eu ainda tenho esperanças de recuperá-la, apesar do que dizem os médicos. Mas se eu for embora daqui, perderei o único vínculo que ainda tenho com meu passado.

- Já falamos sobre isso, Jennifer.

Minha voz saiu mais dura do que eu pretendia, e ela me pareceu momentaneamente magoada, mas logo sorriu novamente e disse:

- Vou arrumar a cozinha.

Assenti e continuei vendo meus seriados matinais, até que tocou a campainha. Quem será? Não conheço mais ninguém que possa estar vindo me visitar. Deve ser algum médico, ou vendedor, ou a vizinha de cima perguntando se eu vi seu gato angorá. Joguei minha franja para o lado e abri a porta.

À minha frente estava um rapaz que aparentava a mesma idade que eu, loiro, de olhos azuis profundos, pouco mais baixo que eu, vestindo um terno muito elegante.

- Trowa... senti tanta saudade... – disse o rapaz com os olhos marejados e a voz embargada.

Senti um nó se formar em minha garganta, mas não consegui me lembrar que era ele. Sabia que fora importante para mim, mas por algum motivo esteve fora de minha vida nos últimos... 1 ano e meio que eu estive sem memória.

Por algum tempo fiquei admirando-o. Tão loiro, tão belo, tão frágril... senti vontade de protegê-lo contra qualquer coisa. Parecia um anjo...

Tentei dizer-lhe alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Com algum esforço, consegui proferir uma única frase:

- Quem é você?

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

__

1 Em homenagem à atriz Jennifer Sky, esposa do meu querido Alex Band

2 Isso é que dá ficar lendo livros sobre o Rei Artur. Começa a usar expressões como essa.

3 Adivinhem quem é??? Isso!! O Q-sama!!!

4 Já deu pra perceber qual é o "emprego noturno" da Jen, né? De dia ela cuida do Tro-san e é garçonete num bar.

5 Dr. J

N/A: Nha...... nnU pois é, acho que demorei um pouquinho mais do que eu deveria com esse capítulo. Ele não foi difícil de escrever, mas... é que eu tinha me esquecido dele. Aí eu perdi uma parte, depois eu encontrei... E só lembrei de continuar por causa da Godess-sama, que me pediu pelo MSN anteontem. Taí, Goddess, antes do prazo combinado, o capítulo de Amnésia. O próximo (e último), eu vou tentar postar o mais rápido que der, okay?


	3. Capítulo 2: Emprego Estranho

**Capítulo 2 –Emprego Estranho...**

- Quem é você?

O rapaz ficou me olhando estupefato.

- Como assim, Trowa? Sou eu, Quatre!

Continuei a olh�-lo como se o nome não me avivasse nenhuma lembrança.

- Quatre, seu namorado, se lembra?

Meu... namorado? Desde quando eu namoro alguém? E um homem? Nunca tive nada contra isso, mas... também nunca pensei muito a respeito. Pelo menos desde quando eu consigo me lembrar de alguma coisa. Mas o rapaz parecia estar genuinamente confuso.

- Entre, por favor. - convidei

Ele entrou em meu apartamento e sentou-se no sofá onde eu até instantes atrás me encontrava. Quase que automaticamente, Jennifer apareceu na sala.

- Sr. Winner? – perguntou ela assustada, para o rapaz.

Agora eu já não entendia mais nada. Então aquele era Quatre Winner, o mesmo ricaço que Jen queria seduzir para nosso sustento, o mesmo que se dizia meu namorado, e o primeiro elo com minha antiga vida que eu encontrava em 5 anos. Senti minha cabeça girar e fechei meus olhos com força para não perder o equilíbrio. Antes de perder totalmente a consciência, eu ainda pude ouvir Jen falando:

- Olha só o que você fez!

- Mas eu...

- O Trowa perdeu a memória faz 5 anos. E ele estava muito bem antes de você aparecer e fazê-lo lembrar de coisas que para ele já não importavam mais. Vá embora e não volte, entendeu?

Minha cabeça dói muito. Onde eu estou? Ah, é o meu quarto. Estranho... eu não me lembro de ter vindo para cá. Lembro-me de um rapaz na porta, e ele falou que... bom, não me lembro o que ele falou. Não me lembro de mais nada depois disso.

- Acordou, Trowa? Vamos, tome isso.

Jen me deu meia dúzia de remédios e um copo d'água. Tomei-os e me levantei, indo para a sala.

- Jennifer, o que houve?

Estou desconfiado de ter ficado inconsciente por algum tempo. Não sei quanto, não sei porque, mas tenho certeza de que aconteceu. E eu odeio quando acontece! A menos que você tenha passado por isso, não tem nenhuma idéia de como é esquecer o que aconteceu a poucos minutos atrás. É uma sensação de vazio que vai te tragando... simplesmente horrível. E a agonia de não lembrar? É mil vezes pior, principalmente quando é algo importante como... toda a sua vida!

- Cheguei na sala e você estava desmaiado. Aí te trouxe para c�, ai-chan.

Dando-me por satisfeito com a explicação, fui para o jardim do prédio ler um livro. Desci calmamente e me sentei em minha costumeira cadeira perto de um canteiro de flores. Notei que um rapaz loiro e muito bem alinhado em um terno escuro, camisa branca e uma gravata azul que realçava seus olhos passou ali em frente, olhando ao redor, e depois desapareceu atrás do edifício. Poucos minutos depois, percebi o mesmo rapaz passando novamente ali na frente, dando uma olhada em minha direção, antes de fazer a volta e sumir do outro lado no prédio. Tentei me concentrar no livro, e ignorar a terceira vez que ele passou. Mas na quarta eu não agüentei mais. Fechei o livro e, quando ele passou novamente, o chamei.

- Ei!

Ele me olhou, e tive a impressão de ver um lampejo de esperança em seus olhos.

- Você está procurando por alguém?

O rapaz ficou desconcertado, corou um pouco, e disse, hesitante:

- Eu... procuro por Trowa Barton.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo. O que deseja?

É impressão minha, ou ele estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso? Mas por que motivo? Não faz sentido para mim! Vai ver que o sujeito é tímido. Ou está tentando me distrair, enquanto seus comparsas assaltam a meu apartamento e matam minha namorada. Ai, Trowa, seu burro. Está vendo filmes demais!

- Er... é sobre... uma proposta de emprego.

- E o senhor é...?

- Guy... Vexille. Muito prazer.

Ele estendeu sua mão para mim, e eu apertei. O nome dele me parecia familiar. 1 Eu só não sei de onde o conheço... se isso não fosse normal para mim, eu estranharia...

- Quer conversar lá em cima- convidei

Meio receoso, ele aceitou, e pegamos o elevador diretamente para meu apartamento. Na porta de entrada, tinha um recado de Jennifer, dizendo que ela tinha ido ao supermercado e já voltava. Acho que eu estou enlouquecendo, pois acho que ouvi o tal de Vexille suspirar aliviado quando comentei que minha namorada tinha saído. Por via das dúvidas, assim que entrei, tomei um remédio. Ofereci uma xícara de café, que ele aceitou prontamente. Apontei então o sof�, onde ele se sentou, e eu me acomodei numa poltrona.

- Então... do que se trata o emprego, sr. Vexille?

- Bom... é um emprego de... – aqui ele parou e bebericou seu café – conselheiro financeiro.

Que emprego mais estranho... nunca tinha ouvido falar de tal coisa. E nem ao menos tinha algum preparo para isso. Mesmo que eu algum dia tivesse estudado economia, não me lembrava de nada. Eu mal sei contas simples de matemática!

- O senhor não deve estar ciente, mas... a alguns anos eu sofri um acidente e perdi completamente a memória. Não me lembro nada sobre minha vida pessoal, e muito menos coisas que estudei na faculdade.

- Não se preocupe, sr. Barton. Acredito que, mesmo com a amnésia seu inconsciente deve ter guardado coisas básicas. E a economia fazia parte da sua vida. Com certeza, com o tempo, seus conhecimentos vão voltando. E o emprego não é difícil. Só preciso que me aconselhe. Eu trabalho para a Corporação Winner, no ramo das finanças, mas meu chefe costuma me repreender por algumas decisões que tomo. Então eu queria alguém que entendesse do assunto para me dar uma opinião. Eu pago bem!

Aquilo estava ficando estranho... aquele homem estaria tão inseguro em seu emprego, que pagaria a alguém para ter certeza de que está tomando decisões corretas? E o pior é que estou prestes a aceitar a proposta dele. Afinal, avisei-o que não me lembro de muitas coisas, mas mesmo assim ele acredita mais num cara que sofreu perda de memória, do que em si próprio.

- Eu aceito a sua proposta.

Ele esboçou um sorriso, parecendo extremamente aliviado. Entregou-me um cartão, e completou:

- Vou deixar com você meu cartão de visitas. Passe em meu escritório amanhã ás 14h para acertarmos os detalhes.

Ele me cumprimentou, e saiu, me deixando meio abobado com a súbita confiança. Eu devo ter sido alguém importante para um estranho se mostrar tão aliviado em me contratar.

Examinei o pequeno papel que ele me deixou. "Corporações Winner"... onde já ouvi esse nome? Ah, sim! Jen me falou dele hoje pela manhã. Só estranhei não ter o nome do cara escrito ali.

Amanhã eu finalmente vou arrumar um emprego.

1 Esse nome não é estranho ao Trowa, pq é o nome de um personagem de uma trilogia chamada "A Busca do Graal". E, o que eu não falei, é que o Quatre e o Trowa já tinham lido esse livro. Na hora de inventar um nome para si próprio, o Qat pegou o nome do vilão da história, que era o preferido do Trowa. E é por isso que o Tro-san achou familiar.

N/A: Não me matem pela demora, por favor. Eu sei que eu tinha prometido esse capítulo a um tempão, mas eu tava com algumas dificuldades com os detalhesinhos. O próximo eu vou tentar escrever mais rápido. E, pra não ficar confuso, ou eu ter que ficar explicando nas notas, eu vou fazer do próximo um capítulo especial, em Quatre POV, para deixar claro o porquê dele estar mentindo para o Trowa (se é que já não dá pra perceber). Entonces... esperem e verão! E reviews, please!

Eu queria agradecer imensamente a Belle Malfoy, Thaissi, Bela Youkai e L, por comentarem a fic!


	4. Capítulo Especial

**_Capítulo Especial_**

_N/A: Rapidinho, só pra lembrar. Esse é um capítulo extra que eu tô fazendo para evitar confusões. E ele é em Quatre POV. Só ele. O próximo depois dele volta a ser em Trowa POV, okie dokie?_

"Quem é você?" Essa frase ainda ecoa em minha mente, na voz que a anos eu sonhava ouvir. Confusão. Dúvida. Eu nem sei direito o que pensar, o que esperar. A cinco anos eu deixei para trás a pessoa mais importante para mim, indo cuidar dos negócios de minha família, com a promessa de que eu voltaria. Mas muita coisa aconteceu, e eu não consegui nem ao menos telefonar. Mandei algumas cartas, mas nunca obtive resposta, e agora passo a achar que nunca chegaram ao seu destino.

Sinto uma vontade imensa de chorar. Talvez... se eu não tivesse ido embora, se tivesse me recusado a assumir a empresa, Trowa não teria se machucado, e perdido a memória mais uma vez. E mesmo que tivesse, eu estaria ao seu lado, e chamaria Duo, Heero e Wufei para estarem também. Mas eu estava longe, e essa garota é que está com ele agora. Será que Trowa ainda me ama? Essa e outras perguntas rondam minha mente, e eu acho que vou pirar se não responder algumas delas. O problema é que agora eu estou sozinho, e aquela Jennifer não quer mais que eu me aproxime de meu amado. Será que ela está certa? Será que é mesmo melhor deix�-lo com a nova vida dele? Posso estar sendo egoísta em querê-lo só para mim, mas eu o amo, coisa que aquela garota, creio eu, nem sabe o que é.

Não pode ser... é tortura demais para mim vê-lo ali sentado a poucos metros de mim, e não poder me aproximar. E mesmo que a garota não me tivesse proibido, eu iria até ele, e lhe falaria o quê? Começaria a contar sobre nosso passado juntos? Não, isso só o atormentaria. Então o que? Preciso arrumar um jeito de me reaproximar dele...

Enquanto não penso em alguma coisa, começo a passar na frente dele várias vezes, indo depois por trás de um prédio, e voltando a passar ali na frente. Comecei a olha-lo furtivamente, desejando com todas as minhas forças que ele não me percebesse, pois sou muito ruim com mentiras de improviso. Como se respondendo aos meus pensamentos, ouço aquela voz grave levemente rouca chamar:

Ei!

Virei-me depressa para ele, e por um instante achei que ele tivesse finalmente se lembrado de mim. Mas logo percebi o quanto eu estava sendo infantil...

Vendo meu silêncio, ele continuou:

Você está procurando por alguém?

Não, eu não podia dizer a verdade... mas ia soar tremendamente falso dizer que não procurava por ninguém. Senti minhas faces enrubescerem. Eu não queria ter que dizer a verdade, mas também mentir seria errado! Enquanto eu debatia mentalmente sobre essa questão, algo em mim mais ligeiro respondeu:

Eu.. procuro por Trowa Barton.

Céus! Por que eu fui dizer isso? Agora eu ia ter que inventar coisas, e mentiras nunca dão certo. Elas vão crescendo, e crescendo, como uma bola de neve, e uma hora tudo vai voltar a tona.

Sim, sou eu mesmo, o que deseja?

Agora é que ficou complicado... o que eu ia dizer? "Oi, eu sou seu namorado imbecil que voltou de uma viagem de 5 anos, e nem tentou se comunicar com você nesse período" não me parecia muito tentador. Minhas mãos suavam frio e tremiam. Eu tinha duas opções: contar alguma mentira muito boa, ou sair correndo feito um covarde. Apesar de gostar da segunda, se eu fizesse isso, teria que esquecer Trowa para sempre, e isso não é uma coisa que eu quero fazer.

Er... é sobre... – e agora, o que eu vou inventar? – uma proposta de emprego.

Antes que eu pudesse me bater mentalmente, ele perguntou:

E o senhor é...?

Um nome. Eu preciso de um nome. E os únicos que eu consigo pensar são personagens de livros. Vai ter que servir.

Guy... Vexille. – eu hesitei, tentando me lembrar o nome do cara - Muito prazer.

É, até que não foi uma escolha muito ruim. Esse cara, o Vexille, é o vilão de um livro que eu e Trowa lemos juntos a uns anos atrás. Uma trilogia na verdade. A Busca do Graal. E Trowa amava o fulano. Só porque ele enganava todo mundo o livro inteiro para conseguir o que ele queria. Pensando bem sobre isso, até que se encaixa...

Quer conversar lá em cima? – ele cortou meus pensamentos com esse convite.

E agora? O que eu vou fazer? Acho melhor aceitar. Eu assenti com a cabeça e pegamos o elevador. Espero que a moça não esteja mais l�, porque se estiver... ela vai me desmascarar. Por Al�, que ela não esteja! Por Al�, que ela não esteja! Por Al�, que ela não esteja! Por Al�, que ela não esteja! ... Fiquei repetindo essa frase como se fosse um mantra até a hora que chegamos à porta do apartamento que antes eu habitara com o belo rapaz ao meu lado, e ele disse, vendo um bilhete na porta, que a namorada tinha saído. Não consegui conter um suspiro de alívio. Acho que Trowa percebeu...

Assim que entramos ele pegou alguns comprimidos numa gaveta e engoliu. Me ofereceu uma xícara de café, que eu aceitei. Uma vez Duo me falou que na hora de mentir, o melhor é ter algo de comer, ou um xícara de alguma coisa em mãos, assim, enquanto come, você tem mais tempo de inventar algo útil e convincente. Quando ele voltou com o café, me apontou um sofá e se sentou numa poltrona ao lado (minha poltrona, por sinal).

Então... do que se trata o emprego, sr. Vexille?

Bom... é um emprego de... – do quê? Eu não fazia a mínima idéia. Dei um gole no café, para ganhar tempo – conselheiro financeiro.

Que diabos eu tinha em mente quando falei isso? Esse emprego existe? Pela cara que meu moreno fez, ele também nunca deve ter ouvido falar.

O senhor não deve estar ciente, mas... a alguns anos eu sofri um acidente e perdi completamente a memória. Não me lembro nada sobre minha vida pessoal, e muito menos coisas que estudei na faculdade.

Ainda bem... porque Trowa nunca tinha estudado economia... na verdade, se eu conseguir levar isso a diante, eu vou ter que inventar algo para ele fazer.

Não se preocupe, sr. Barton. Acredito que, mesmo com a amnésia seu inconsciente deve ter guardado coisas básicas. – respondi eu, tentando ser o mais convincente possível. Que mané inconsciente! Se ele fosse lembrar de algo, que lembrasse de mim, e não de uma faculdade que ele nem cursou- E a economia fazia parte da sua vida. Com certeza, com o tempo, seus conhecimentos vão voltando. E o emprego não é difícil. Só preciso que me aconselhe. Eu trabalho para a Corporação Winner, no ramo das finanças, mas meu chefe – ignore-se que eu sou o supremo diretor e herdeiro de tudo, e exijo reverência - costuma me repreender por algumas decisões que tomo. – ah, o meu pai fazia isso, e ele era, de certa forma, meu chefe, não é- Então eu queria alguém que entendesse do assunto para me dar uma opinião. Eu pago bem!

Isso estava ficando cada vez mais imbecil... porque diabos alguém ia pagar para que outra pessoa fizesse o seu trabalho? É capaz de Trowa me expulsar de lá a pontapés...

Eu aceito a sua proposta.

Tentei não pular de alegria. Tudo estava indo bem... Agora eu podia tomar duas decisões: ou eu o emprego até ele se lembrar de mim, ou o emprego e o seduzo. Que idéia maligna... mas vou decidir o que fazer mais tarde.

Peguei um cartão que tinha no bolso de meu paletó e entreguei a ele.

Vou deixar com você meu cartão de visitas. Passe em meu escritório amanhã ás 14h para acertarmos os detalhes.

Me despedi dele o mais rápido possível e saí dali antes que a garota voltasse. Eu estava tremendamente feliz que meus planos estavam saindo como eu queria! E porque, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu conseguira mentir bem!

_N/A: Bom, gente, isso foi mais para explicação mesmo, afinal, acabou no mesmo ponto onde acabou o capítulo anterior. Não é enrolação, juro. É que eu queria que vocês entendessem melhor o plano do Q-sama. A maioria das autoras preferem deixar que isso seja descoberto ao decorrer da fic, mas... mais tarde vocês vão entender a minha atitude._

_Eu fiquei realmente chateada por não receber reviews para o último capítulo... A única que eu tive foi da Belle (miga, brigada!), e pq eu falei que não ia publicar esse capítulo enquanto não houvesse alguma. Eu queria agradecer de coração à Sayuri, a Goddess e a Lu, que me disseram por MSN que estavam gostando da fic. Espero receber reviews (mesmo com críticas, eu não me importo) para esse capítulo, senão o próximo não vem. Não adianta nada ninguém gostar, e não me disserem onde eu devo melhorar!_


	5. Capítulo 3: Voltando à Tona

__

Capítulo 3 – Voltando à tona

Assim que o sujeito fechou a porta atrás de si, eu respirei fundo uma, duas, três vezes até me acalmar. Tinha algo estranho nele, algo familiar, e eu não conseguia saber o que era. Eu estava feliz, sim, por arrumar um emprego, mas confuso com o que era. Não me sentia preparado para responder a toda aquela confiança depositada em mim, afinal, não só o meu emprego como o daquele rapaz loiro dependiam do meu desempenho. Sem falar que só a presença dele me deixava extremamente calmo, não sei por quê.

Ouvi o barulho da porta sendo aberta, e Jen entrou cheia de sacolas nas mãos.

— Quem era o sujeito saindo daqui, Trowa? – perguntou-me ela

— Guy Vexille. Ele veio me oferecer um emprego. Olhe.

Entreguei a ela o cartão que ele me deixara. Jennifer o examinou, e deu-me de volta.

— Então... você pretende ir lá?

— Claro que sim! Eu precisava de um emprego, não?

Ela simplesmente assentiu e foi guardar as compras. Eu fiquei na sala, assistindo TV, e logo adormeci.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Com um suspiro resignado, resolvo abrir meus olhos. Acordei novamente com uma forte enxaqueca, e, embora contra minha vontade, tenho que me levantar e pegar o maldito remédio. Onde será que ele está? Na cômoda da sala não está, nem na mesa da TV, e muito menos na cozinha. A passos largos, vou caminhando pelo apartamento, à procura do pequeno vidrinho avermelhado antes que eu pire de tanta dor, detendo-me em alguns lugares para procurar com mais calma. O único lugar onde não olhei foi o quarto que divido com minha namorada.

Sabe, ainda hoje eu me pergunto se ela é realmente minha namorada, se é amante, ou se é somente uma prostituta que por algum motivo muito estranho resolveu me sustentar. Mas o modo mais simples de chama-la ainda é namorada.

Vejo que a porta está fechada, e me aproximo da maçaneta, mas paro quando ouço que ela está no telefone.

— Não, Mirian, ele ainda não descobriu nada! E o tal Winner voltou aqui novamente, acredita?

Eu não sou do tipo que escuta conversa atrás de porta, mas algo que prendia ali, minhas pernas não mais me obedeciam, e eu continuei escutando atentamente, a cada segundo entendendo mais e menos ao mesmo tempo.

— Não, não, ele não contou nada, dessa vez. Mas inventou uma história de querer contratar o Trowa para trabalhar com ele. E, vê se pode, inventou um nome falso! Hn? Guy... Vexille, acho. – ela parou um instante – Sério? Como ele pôde ser tão cara de pau? De um livro famoso? Que engenhoso!

Senti minha cabeça rodar, e me apoiei mais fortemente na porta. Além da enxaqueca, a forte pontada de uma lembrança que quase vem, mas não vem. E tudo o que me aparece na mente são flechas de penas brancas voando (1).

— ...e tem sido cada vez mais difícil conter as lembranças dele. A cada dia que passa parece que tudo quer voltar à tona! Ãhn? Oras, Mirian, porque senão ele me largaria e iria atrás do loiro, né? O que você faria de descobrisse que era um grande piloto na guerra, que tinha amigos maravilhosos, que ganha uma fotuna do governo e tem um namorado super rico e gostoso, heim? Iria continuar comigo? É claro que não ia!

As palavras dela se chocavam contra mim e eu achava que não conseguiria absorver tudo. Eram informações demais para mim em pouco tempo. E como se fosse um tufão, todas as lembranças voltaram. E eu desmaiei, caindo no chão com um baque surdo.

- - - - - - - - - -

Abri meus olhos devagar, e foi como se eu estivesse acordando de um enorme sonho. Todas as lembranças continuavam ali, como se nunca tivessem ido embora, como se os últimos 5 anos nunca realmente tivessem acontecido. Eu me lembro. Eu sou Trowa Barton, ex-piloto Gundam, já trabalhei num circo, fui dispensado de meus serviços para com o governo assim que a paz foi restaurada, morei com meus melhores amigos, até que eles foram embora e eu comecei a namorar Quatre Winner.

Com enorme impacto vieram as lembranças mais recentes, que incluíam Jennifer, vários médicos, e novamente Quatre, vindo me ver disfarçadamente, com uma oferta de emprego que nunca existiu, terminando com o estranho telefonema de Jen.

— Tro-san! Finalmente acordou! – a loira se aproximou alegremente, com remédios.

Segurei seu pulso com força, e senti toda uma raiva até então inexistente aflorar.

— Como você ousa esconder tudo aquilo de mim? – vociferei

— Tudo o que? – ela ainda tentou se fazer de desentendida

— Tudo, Jennifer. Sobre meu passado. Você sabia o tempo todo!

— Eu não...

— Ouvi sua conversa no telefone!

Ela ficou muda de espanto. Vendo que não havia mais como negar, ela começou a chorar.

— Eu me apaixonei por você, Trowa! E tive uma chance de viver ao teu lado! Mas quando coisas sobre o seu passado foram aparecendo, eu achei que, se você soubesse a verdade, não ficaria mais comigo.

— Eu tinha um namorado, sua infeliz! Você tem alguma idéia do quanto ele deve ter sofrido?

Eu estava realmente bravo. Mas foi então que eu me lembrei de Quatre. Eu precisava ir atrás dele, e dizer-lhe o quanto eu sentia muito e o quanto eu o amava.

Larguei o braço de Jennifer e deixei-a chorando suas falsidades sozinha, saindo do apartamento rapidamente. Enquanto o elevador não chegava eu pensava... Por onde eu iria começar a procurá-lo?

_ -----------------------_

_(1) O livro é sobre arqueiros ingleses (que tinham penas brancas em suas flechas). _

_N/A: Demorou bastante esse capítulo, mas eu simplesmente não me sentia inspirada para escrever essa fic. E eu pretendia alongar um pouco, mostrando o Trowa no emprego novo e tudo, mas a fic me deu nos nervos e resolvi terminá-la rapidamente. O próximo será o último capítulo, e eu prometo que ele não demorará muito, tá? Meu plano original era fazer uma short-fic, então ela até que ficou grande. Eu não queria nada muuito extenso mesmo._

_Eu queria agradecer imensamente à Goddess of Death GW, Isuimi, Tsubaki, Lu, Flávia e yue-chan, que comentaram o capítulo anterior._


	6. Capítulo 4: O Fim de Tudo

__

Capítulo 4 – O Fim de Tudo

Pra onde ir? Para onde ir? Eu parei na portaria do prédio, sem a mínima idéia de para onde meu anjinho pode ter ido. Todas as lembranças, novas e antigas, se misturavam em minha cabeça e eu me sentia meio tonto. Mas por ora isso também teria de ser esquecido em algum ponto de minha mente, pois encontrar Quatre era o que realmente importava.

Deixei que minhas pernas me guiassem, na tentativa do meu subconsciente estar um pouco mais organizado e levar-me a algum lugar útil. Em poucos minutos me vi na frente de uma praça arborizada.

Tantas lembranças, tantos momentos... foi ali que eu e o loiro demos nosso primeiro beijo, ali que tivemos a primeira briga, meu primeiro ataque de ciúmes... além de muitas tardes agradáveis em que ficamos sentados em um confortável banco de madeira perto das cerejeiras.

Senti lágrimas aflorarem em meus olhos, seguidos de um aperto enorme no peito. Saudades... Eu precisava de Quatre! Preciso dele para viver! Nunca deixei que ninguém se tornasse tão importante para mim e ponto de eu achá-la fundamental para minha existência, pois a saudade machuca muito, mas agora penso que talvez essa saudade só torne o reencontro melhor. E haveria um reencontro.

Procurei-o por todo o parque, mas não o encontrei. Uma vez, tive a impressão de ter visto de relance o brilho dourado dos cabelos dele, mas... era só uma jovem que caminhava alegremente.

Comecei então a ir em outros lugares que nós freqüentávamos. O primeiro foi um restaurante francês, o preferido do meu amor. Assim que me aproximei, o recepcionista me cumprimentou alegremente.

— Olá, sr. Barton. A quanto tempo não o vejo.

— Oi, Jacques. Sabe se Quatre passou por aqui?

— Não senhor. Mas se ele aparecer, eu digo que o senhor o está procurando.

— Muito obrigado.

Eu virei as costas e fui a um outro lugar, um fliperama onde Duo e ele iam algumas vezes. Perguntei aos garotos que estavam jogando ali, mostrei-lhes uma foto, mas ninguém o vira.

Fui então a uma lanchonete, a locadora, padaria, cinema, e todos os lugares que frequentávamos juntos, ou que eu sabia Quatre gostava.

Uma, duas, três horas de passaram, eu estava exausto, com fome e nada de encontra-lo. Eu realmente estava prestes a desistir. Entrei numa lanchonete qualquer e pedi alguma coisa para comer. Enquanto comia, aproveitei para colocar a cabeça em ordem, organizar alguns pensamentos...

Organizar pensamentos? A expressão fez acender uma lâmpada brilhante em minha mente. Faltava um único lugar onde eu poderia procurar Quatre.

_Flashback_

_O sol já se punha e eu estava sentado na sala lendo o jornal, mas olhava impacientemente para o relógio. Meu anjo já devia ter voltado da faculdade. Eu ficava agoniado com a demora, imaginado o porque de tudo isso. Enquanto minha mente formulava mil e uma teorias, ouvi o barulho da porta sendo destrancada, e Quatre entrar em casa, largando os livros na mesinha de centro e me dando um carinhoso beijo em seguida._

_— Onde estava, meu querido? Por que demorou?_

_— Oras, Trowa. – ele falou, bagunçando minha franja – Eu estava na cobertura, organizando meus pensamentos._

_Fim do Flashback_

Quando ele se sentia irritado, ou chateado, ou até mesmo confuso, ele ia até a cobertura do prédio, que nada mais era do que o topo do edifício, onde ficava a caixa d'água e o gerador de energia. Era um espaço sujo, a céu aberto e sem iluminação, mas por algum motivo o loirinho adorava lá. E foi o único lugar onde eu ainda não procurei.

Terminei rapidamente meu almoço, paguei a conta e me dirigi rapidamente de volta para o prédio.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, sr. Barton? – perguntou o porteiro do edifício

— Não – resmunguei simplesmente antes continuar andando.

Sem paciência para esperar o elevador, subi todos os 15 andares de escada. Pelo menos meu ótimo condicionamento físico não tinha me abandonado ainda. Subi torcendo para que Quatre, por algum milagre, ainda estivesse lá. E qual não foi a minha surpresa ao abrir a porta de serviço e deparar-me com sua bela figura sentada perigosamente perto da baixa grade que o impedia de cair até o chão. Me aproximei devagar, sem saber exatamente o que falar, ou como agir.

— Quatre... – chamei

Ele se virou bruscamente, seus olhos azuis brilharam imensamente ao me verem. Eu me aproximei mais e enlacei sua cintura por trás, aconchegando minha cabeça perto de seu pescoço.

— Me desculpe por tudo.

Quatre se virou e me beijou subitamente, e nessa hora eu percebi o quanto eu o amava e o quanto que, mesmo sem perceber, eu sentira sua falta.

— Eu é que lhe devo desculpas, meu amor. – ele murmurou assim que nos separamos.

Vi uma lágrima cristalina deixar os olhos de meu pequeno, e sequei-a rapidamente com meu polegar.

— Shh... mais tarde conversamos sobre isso. – eu o beijei de novo – Agora temos que tratar de expulsar alguém do _nosso_ apartamento.

Ele me sorriu e pegamos, abraçados, o elevador.

Finalmente minha vida tinha voltado aos eixos. E eu poderia ser feliz novamente.

FIM

_N/A: Mais uma fic minha que acaba... secando suas próprias lágrimas e ouvindo os vivas dos leitores Eu queria agradecer imensamente à Many, Litha-chan e MylenyMymy que comentaram o capítulo anterior, e a todos aqueles que leram a fic. Gostaria também de me desculpar com aquelas pessoas que me pediram para deixar o Tro-san engananar o Qat, seduzí-lo, ou o Q-sama seduzir o Trowa. Essa fic não era nem para ter ficado dessa tamanho... mas... espero que me desculpem._

_Super Beijos a todos _


End file.
